


Chapel Faces West

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Oxford, Pre-Relationship, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade are both university students, and Sherlock is still a little boy.学生麦雷和还是小男孩的夏洛克，很短的脑洞。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Chapel Faces West

Mycroft在开学一周后开始后悔自己为什么要来到这个地方，虽然一份来自这里带一等荣誉学位的毕业证书对于进入白厅而言必不可少，但这并不能消除他的不快。即使在全英国录取要求最为严格的大学，他的身边仍然游着一群金鱼。 ~~~~

新生周历来充满了社交和酒精，未来的社会精英门抓住这一段没有课程和论文的时光尽情玩乐。周日上午，因为隔壁响到凌晨的音乐一晚没睡好的Mycroft皱着眉出现在学院餐厅。若是平常，主食柜台后负责装盘的那位女士不耐烦的表情或可与他一争高下，但今天她不在，取而代之的是一个棕色头发的年轻人，看起来和餐厅里端着盘子目光呆滞的学生们差不多大，穿着正面绣有圣约翰复杂院徽的围裙露出一个真诚而快活的微笑：“早啊，想要点什么？”

Mycroft被那笑容晃了眼，他将托盘放在柜台上有些不确定地开口：“呃，炒蛋、培根、可颂、一点焗豆……”他顿住了，盯着白瓷盘里码放整齐的葡萄干蜂蜜小圆面包陷入沉思。此时的Mycroft虽然已经不是十四岁时那个被夏洛克嘲笑而无法反驳的小胖子，但离他理想中的标准身材还有很长的路要走，任何多余摄入的热量都需要靠大量体力运动来消耗掉，而那是他最为厌恶的活动。男孩看出了他的犹豫，用夹子夹起一个小面包，将它烤到金黄的底部对着Mycroft的脸，几乎是满怀期待地说：“要尝尝吗？刚刚从烤炉里拿出来的，下层还很脆。放心，并没有加太多糖。”他眨眨眼睛，咬住下唇。

年轻的福尔摩斯有些懊恼，难道他已经将情绪表达地如此明显以至于一个陌生人都能轻易解读了吗？他立刻将目光从食物上转开，有些生硬地答道：“不必了，谢谢。”那男孩这次却像没有听出来他语气不善似的，他放下面包，转而小心翼翼地夹起一块曲奇，避免用力太大破坏了它美丽的螺旋形花纹：“那要不要来一块杏仁曲奇？当然，如果你对坚果不过敏的话。”

Mycroft还未在这间餐厅中见过如此锲而不舍的员工，一般人哪怕在这间有四百多年历史的学院工作，热情和美好的幻想也会迅速被现实消耗殆尽，他不禁怀疑这男孩是否和他一样，对此地而言是个新人。在他尚未意识到之前，Mycroft那熟练掌握十七种语言的舌头已经先于他的大脑沦陷了：“好的，谢谢。”

在男孩欢快地将曲奇放进小盘并递给他的同时，Mycroft在心里为自己的自制力竖起一块墓碑。

接着，在他注意到那围裙上他熟悉的院徽上方、左胸口处有个小小的名牌写着G.Lestrade的时候，柜台后面突然传来一句没头没尾的小声问话：“晚餐选Formal好吗？只比Informal贵30便士。”虽然他看不出有何必要，但Mycroft莫名其妙点了点头。G.Lestrade露出另一个微笑，这次带了一分感激，然后转去招呼下一个显然正因为宿醉头痛的新生了。

这一天接下来的时间中，Mycroft专注于他本学期的阅读书目，没去想早上那一小段插曲，但当他换了学院袍，在七点过一刻准时坐进礼堂时却开始忍不住思考那个G后面的字母。George？听起来像个维多利亚时期身材瘦削面色发黄的严肃中年人，面容隐藏在伦敦的浓雾里。Gary？感觉是不正经的流行乐歌手或者电视剧角色。Gavin……他的思绪被打断了，Fomal Dinner之所以叫这个名字，除了它正式的着装要求外，还因为这是三道菜的晚餐且有人负责上菜，而Mycroft发现那个带着白手套端着盘子走过来的身影十分眼熟，虽然早上那件围裙换成了外套领子上别着金属学院徽的黑色马甲和领结。

Lestrade为他端上三个盘子又依次收走，在晚餐结束后出现在礼堂大门外，身上换成了清理厨房用的围裙，说话时气喘吁吁的：“等我——半个小时，拜托。”接着他就又匆匆跑回了厨房。Mycroft原本想直接留在宿舍，但转念一想此举可能会对之后的早餐时间造成的麻烦后果，还是选择在房间换下学院袍后回到礼堂门口。Lestrade已经等在那里，见了他上前两步伸出一只手：“Greg，你想叫Gregory也可以，虽然除了我妈生气的时候没人会这么叫我。”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

对面的人挑起眉毛，但Mycroft没有从中读出嘲弄的意味：“很适合你。”

叫做Gregory的男孩突然从他斜挎着的包里拿出一个小罐子塞给Mycroft：“蓝莓果酱，可以配你的曲奇和红茶。可不是餐厅成批采购的那种，这是我家自己熬的。”他不等Mycroft说谢谢就挥手道别，跳上靠在墙边的自行车跑掉了，留下一个难得困惑的福尔摩斯在门廊下盯着玻璃罐上字体圆圆的手写标签发呆。

直到下一个周末Mycroft才再次见到Lestrade，他推测对方是学生，因此才只在假期兼职，而Lestrade毫无保留的自我介绍证实了他的猜想一如既往地正确。大家庭的长子，不想让大学的开销给父母造成太大压力，对Mycroft的善意很可能是因为福尔摩斯家自制力惊人的长子对着点心犹豫的样子让Lestrade想到了自己因为蛀牙不敢碰饼干的弟弟或妹妹，家庭环境造成的照顾者人格和过剩的正义感共同作用让他选择了现在的专业以及报考警校。

Lestrade解读起来完全没有任何挑战性，他人生的前二十年只需一次演绎便能看透，但Mycroft却发现自己为了这个人的缘故每个周末早上都准时出现在餐厅，且每周日都会在十一点前从登记系统上选好Formal Dinner。

在Sherlock自他离开伊顿后第一次不请自来出现在他宿舍时，Mycroft只是挑起一边眉毛，犹豫了一下是否要带夏洛克去市中心的餐厅吃饭，但最后还是默默地在登记系统上勾选了Formal Dinner以及“A Guest”。

Lestrade因此成为了他在这里认识的人中第一个见到Sherlock的幸运儿，而他们相处得甚至比Mycroft想象中更融洽。由于福尔摩斯家所有长辈圣诞节时都在境外，Sherlock甚至绕着弯问Greg圣诞节要不要来马斯格雷夫。

Greg拒绝了，他说他要回家乡的海边小城和家人一起庆祝。

但他同时答应了圣诞过后的假期会去找夏洛克，他们可以一起研究自然条件下低温对血液凝固速度的影响。

Mycroft感受到一种古怪的、名为期待的情绪从对坐着的他和Sherlock身上辐射开来，虽然两兄弟都绝不会承认这一点。数年来第一次，他开始希望圣诞节赶快到来。


End file.
